


Through the worlds and universes

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: FT shipping weeks [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M rating is just because things heat up in c.6, NaLu Week 2015, No Smut, a different AU for each day of the week, angst feat. fluff feat. AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Be in different worlds, be in different ages. Souls that are meant to be do get together, or at least try to. Even when the whole world is against them, they never give up on each other.[Nalu week 2015]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FT shipping weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/499702
Kudos: 16





	1. World 0 - The lone star and the boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back with Nalu week prompts.
> 
> My Nalu week will be a collection of AUs.
> 
> This is the prompt for bonus day 1: Shine.  
> Hope you guys like it!

In a city far away, lived two brothers. Two brothers who had lost their parents not long before the beginning of this story.

The older brother was clever and had an outstanding talent to magic studies, but he could not go to the famous magic academy because he had to take care of his younger brother.

The younger brother was a normal child, a happy-go-lucky and kind boy. But he didn't have friends. He was so lonely because the other children knew of his misfortune and none wanted to be friends with an unfortunate boy.

So one night, when Natsu the lonely boy was feeling really sad and solitary, he wished for a friend. He asked the stars for a friend that would see him the way he was, instead of seeing just his misfortune.

The stars took pity on the boy and decided to grant his wish and soon a star was sent to the boy.

Natsu saw the shooting star and chased after her until it landed. When he got to the place the star fell, he was surprised by the view.

There was a girl with short blonde hair and she seemed to be sleeping. At first he didn't understand what was happening there, then he realized the stars had granted his wish.

The girl woke up and looked around. Then she saw Natsu.

"Where I am? Is this the lower realm?"

He didn't know what to answer. He had no idea of what was that "lower realm" she talked about!

"We are in the forest east of Mildian. But I have no idea of what is this lower realm you're talking about. By the way, I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you!"

"Mildian? So this is the lower realm! Well Natsu, I'm Lucy. I hope we can be friends." She answered with a soft and radiant smile.

From that night on, they became friends. Not long after that fated day, they became the best of friends. But Lucy knew that someday she would have to go back to the sky and leave her best friend.

And that day finally came. She tried to hide that for a long time, but now she had to tell Natsu.

"Natsu, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Lucy?"

"My time here... It has ended. I have to go back." She said with a hint of sadness in her eyes and voice.

Natsu had no words. Lucy was his only and best friend! Why did she have to leave him?! They spent just one year and a half together, so why?

Then she started to shine. She looked at her hands with tears falling from her eyes and then looked in Natsu's eyes.

He was sad, the tears already falling from his eyes. In his last attempt to make her stay, he hugged her desperately.

"Please Lucy, don't go!"

"I have to Natsu. It's not like I want to go either!"

"Then promise me! Promise me we will meet again, no matter how long it takes!"

"I promise, Natsu. It's a pinky promise!"

And after she promised him, she faded completely. He saw the golden lights that were left from her body and kept that promise in his heart.

But the world sometimes is unfair and cruel, and the poor boy fell to a terrible illness. His brother was desperate, but the boy kept his bright smile on even when he was feeling awful. That day, he asked a single question weakly.

"Zeref-nii, do you think she's waiting up there?"

Although it really hurt him to answer that, Zeref put on a forced smile and made himself give his brother a reassuring answer.

"She promised, no? So, I'm quite sure she's waiting for you up there, Natsu."

That same night, the lone boy went to the stars, but not before telling his brother to keep living to his fullest.

Says Zeref that on the nights that the stars shine the brightest, he can see his brother and his star friend playing in the sky, as they tell the world they can never be separated from one another.


	2. World 1 - The space pirate and the girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is day 1 of the Nalu week. The prompt was Wander.  
> Funny fact, many different people decided to do spacial pirates AU for Nalu week. What a nice coincidence!  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> ~Chibi/Ana~

Lucy was wondering why those things seemed to only happen to her. Been thrown in prison with the dork she salved had never been on her plans.

He seemed so calm, like nothing unusual was happening. Why were they both in jail? Because the dork was a pirate, and now the authorities thought Lucy was one too.

His uninterested look did annoy her. She was tired. And angry and really upset with him.

"NATSU, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! AND DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH THAT FACE!"

"Calm down, Lucy. We're getting out soon. My crew is coming to pick us up."

Before Lucy could say anything, a great explosion was heard. Natsu just grinned and took her hand.

"They're already here. Come on, I don't think the ship is that far from us.

Not long after that, they were on board and getting away from that planet.

"Well Lucy, I haven't said before, but... Welcome to the Space Fairy!"

The life aboard the Space Fairy was anything but boring. They were quite the unusual crew and the ship didn't have a traced destination. It just wandered around the seven galaxies searching for treasure. After all, they were pirates. A bunch of crazy and weird people, but still pirates.

Right now they were on a journey to find the Mystic Jade. Lucy was one of the main searchers and she was the one who found leads on the Jade.

They finally reached the place where the Jade was hidden, but the government dogs were already waiting for them. The bounty for the head of one of the fairies was a great sum because they were the most difficult crew to catch.

The two sides faced each other in a fierce battle of laser swords and plasma shots. Natsu was like a demon when fighting. All the enemies who dared to cross his path fell not long after starting fighting him. What he didn't see were the space marines that were trying to get him from behind.

Knowing that Natsu wouldn't listen, Lucy got rid of the space marines on her way and protected Natsu from the sneak attack. Now the two of them were fighting back-to-back and even more ferocious than before. It didn't take long for the pirates to clean the way to the Jade. Victory was theirs.

When they went back to the Space Fairy, the whole crew started to party, celebrating their victory.

Natsu and Lucy were talking in private. When she first arrived, the crew thought she was the captain's lover or something like that. But it didn't take long for them to realize it was not like that.

"You know Luce, you saved me back there. I'm glad you did." He stated while locking her in a hug.

She giggled and looked up.

"You know Natsu, I was wondering... What we are to each other?"

He kissed her lips in a loving way before answering the question.

"We can be whatever you want us to. I think couple suits us well."

"I thought we were _just partners_? Like lovers that nobody knows about?"

"If that's the problem fixing it is easy."

He made the announcement and the crew cheered. There was even a person who screamed "About time you two got together!"

And it was time to go back to daily life. Now that they had the Jade, they need a new goal.

"To where now, Luce?"

"What about wander around until we find something interesting?"

"I like it. Let's do this."

And the Space Fairy started traveling with no destination again, in a never ending adventure.


	3. World 2 - The witch and her familiar

All the beginning witches of Fiore's Magic School were reunited in that room. It was time to summon a familiar that would be their companion for the rest of their lives.

Among them, there was a clumsy witch named Lucy. She was really anxious because she didn't want to mess up like she usually did.

Her turn came. And in the end she messed up, not been able to summon a familiar. A total failure again, as it was not her first time trying.

That night, Lucy went to the summoning room, to try to summon her familiar. She chanted the spell and the magic circle lighted up. Then, an explosion threw her back and she lost consciousness.

Lucy woke up with somebody poking her face and asking her questions. It took her some time to realize something was wrong.

If she was alone, who was poking her face?

"You finally woke up! I was afraid I had hurt you badly."

She looked up and saw a boy with bright salmon hair and forest-green eyes which were almost black. He looked really worried, but she didn't know why.

"Who are you?" She asked, even though she was a bit stunned.

"I'm Natsu!" He answered grinning. "You kinda summoned me a few minutes ago."

"So, you're my familiar? Even though you're human?"

"Yep, but I'm not human. Hey, hey. What are you doing?!"

Lucy didn't believe him, so she started to check if he was human or not. And she did find some characteristics that weren't human.

"Checking. I guess you just look human. I did find fangs and some scales. Humans don't have that."

"So... Your name. You haven't told me. We can't make a contract if I don't know your name."

"Lucy. I'm Lucy. And are you serious about the contract? I don't think anyone would like to contract with such a klutz as I..."

"I'm serious." He said extending his hand to her. "You seem to be a nice person, I hope we can have fun together Lucy!"

"Ok." She answered and shook his hand, sealing the contract. "Let's try it, Natsu."

But things weren't as easy as they sounded. Lucy was still the laughingstock of the school and was still one of the clumsiest witches in the place. Natsu was a powerful familiar, but he couldn't use most of his power. And because of that, Lucy felt like she was dragging him down.

She was sad and feeling useless. So she decided to break the contract. It would be best to both of them. She would not drag Natsu down anymore if their contract was broken.

They were alone at the oldest school building. In fact, they were in the least visible part of the building, so that nobody knew what they were doing.

"Natsu, I want to undo the contract."

"What?! Why Lucy? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry!"

"You did nothing wrong. I'm the problem here. I don't want to drag you down anymore..."

"You think you're dragging me down because I can't use most of my power? That's not your fault weirdo!"

She was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Then he continued talking.

"If you hadn't summoned me, I would still be bored. And people would still be calling me unwanted. So, I'm glad to be contracted with you Lucy."

She didn't know that he was also an outcast. Lucy still wanted to undo their contract, but she was not sure of it anymore. Natsu realized that and decided it was time to make things even more interesting.

"Do you want to get stronger, Lucy?"

"Of course I want, Natsu! Why are you asking that?"

"If we make a stronger contract, we can get more powerful, Lucy. Do you want that?"

"I-I-I... YES! Let's do it."

He approached her slowly and when she least expected it, he kissed her lips. A bright light appeared and covered the two of them for a small period of time.

When the light faded, Lucy was blushing really hard and Natsu had a smirk on his face.

"What the heck, Natsu! Don't go out kissing girls without telling them first!"

"But you agreed, Lucy! And a kiss is no big deal!"

"It was my first kiss, baka!"

He paled when she said that. Natsu realized he may have messed up badly.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't know! But I guess it was my first kiss too... By the way, don't you feel more powerful?"

"Now that you said that, I do feel more powerful. Like my magic is coursing in a more intense way than before. And Natsu..."

"What?"

"...What happened to you? You look less human than before."

"I just got closer to my original form. Which means that I can use more of my power now!"

And after they made a more powerful contract, they also started to grow in magic. Their relationship was in good terms and they were always helping each other. Time passed and Lucy was not the laughingstock of the school anymore, which made the people who used to bully her the most, get really upset.

It was finally the final test to graduate. The test was simple: you had to fight other witch and her familiar and your grade was based on your performance, although it didn't matter if you lost or won.

Lucy had to face her worse nightmare, the meanest girl in school and her annoying wolf-like familiar. It was a tough fight, but Natsu and Lucy had surpassed many challenges together. They waited for the right moment and turned the fight in their favor, winning it not long after that.

They graduated as honor students and finally left the school. They went home, to Lucy's house and just enjoyed spending time together.

"Hey Natsu."

"What Lucy?"

"If you want to leave now, I won't hold you back. I'm grateful for everything you did for me, so if you don't want to continue stuck to me, I understand."

"I won't leave you, weirdo. I already told you why. Besides, it's always more fun when we are together!"

Lucy was speechless. Natsu was really happy to be with her, and that was all that mattered.

"Anyway Lucy, wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!"

And they never left each other, their bond unbroken forever.

* * *


	4. World 3 - The dragonrace and the warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the thing. Day 3, the prompt was transform.
> 
> BTW, the mouse I was using on my notebook broke down and I don't have a spare one at home. That makes updating a bit more difficult (especially because my copy of this story is at my tumblr and I have to format everything after transfering!)
> 
> Hope you guys like this one!
> 
> Ana/Chibi~

_**Present** _

The brave blond warrior couldn’t hold her tears. She hugged a dragon like there was no tomorrow. A huge, red fire dragon, who seemed to be as sad as she was.

Her friends just looked at her with pity. They understood neither what was going on there, nor who that dragon was.

“Lucy… let go. It’s just a dragon. There’s no reason for you to be in such a state.” Said Erza in a soft tone, while touching Lucy’s shoulder.

“You guys have no idea of who is this dragon, right. It’s him! You haven’t realized he went missing during the battle and a dragon took his place!”

The others were taken back by Lucy’s words. It couldn’t be, right?

Now that they stopped to think about it, she was right. And there was a single question that summed up everything: how?

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

The blond warrior, Lucy, and her partner, a salmon haired boy named Natsu were preparing for the last battle. They just had to finish that enemy and conquer the city and the war would finally get to an end.

But nothing went as they were expecting. The enemy army had prepared a trap, and their army had fallen right into it, as they thought the battle was already theirs.

Not long after the beginning of the chaos, Lucy found herself surrounded by many enemy soldiers. She fought in a ferocious way, breaking through the soldiers who dared to cross her way.

Natsu was in the same situation, and was even more violent than Lucy when dealing with the enemy.

But it didn’t take long for them to be surrounded again. This time, stuck together in the middle of the enemy lines with no way out.

Natsu knew that they wouldn’t survive that. Unless a miracle happened.

He looked at his partner and realized what should be done. Natsu had a sad smile on his face when he said the words.

“Sorry Luce. But there’s no other way.”

“Natsu, what are you thinking?!”

Lucy was desperate. And then, a reddish light suddenly appeared, blinding everyone near that place.

As the light died down, a huge red dragon could be seen, throwing his flames around and protecting the blond warrior. Lucy couldn’t care less about what was going on there. She couldn’t see Natsu anywhere! She had to find him quickly!

Soon the tables were turned in their favor, thanks to the dragon. Lucy was still searching for Natsu, calling his name and waiting for a response.

The dragon was answering her call, but she didn’t get why. Until it dawned on her that the dragon was…

“Natsu, is that you?”

The truth was way too much for her. When she realized that, the dragon let her hug and cry over him, as he was feeling just like her.

And that’s how their friends found her. Crying over the red dragon, who used to be her partner.

* * *

**_Present, after everything_ **

It was difficult, but Lucy somehow managed to convince her superiors that the dragon was useful and shouldn’t be killed. They agreed with it, but only if she kept it under control.

Later, she found a letter in the middle of Natsu’s belongings, in which he explained everything.

She couldn’t believe it when she read it. He was a dragonrace. And had kept it a secret.

She had never been so upset her whole life. She spilled everything she was holding to the dragon that day, and there was nothing he could do to make her less angry.

In the end, she was crying and screaming at him, calling him an idiot for not telling her everything before and she ended up confessing to him.

His heart felt heavy when he learned their feelings were mutual. Now they were the perfect star crossed lovers, who would never be together.

Time passed and Lucy came to be known as “the dragon tamer”, although she was not a tamer. Natsu wasn’t her pet. Even after years, they never stopped being partners, but she never told anybody about it. People wouldn’t listen to her anyway…

And that was the main reason people never understood why she never got married or had apprentices.

When she passed away, the dragon was devastated. He left for some time, only to never be found alive again. Because to Natsu, living a life without the only one who still treated him the same way, even after he broke the dragonrace taboo, was not worth it.


	5. World 4 - The mercenary and his lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was smoke. Some extra angst for you all~

And there he was again, doing that filthy job. Far from liking his job, Natsu hated it. But life gave him no other options besides killing assigned people in exchange for money.

He was known by many nicknames. Beast, Dragon, Flame demon, E.N.D. (the one the police called him by), all of them related to the fact he did his work with fire.

Whenever he had a new target, he often thought about what he could have been if life wasn't so unfair. But that didn't change his reality. In the end, he was just another soul immersed in the darkness.

He arrived at the place and started the fire. Nothing mattered anymore. Just the flames eating away the view. Natsu hated his job, but he couldn't avoid loving the flames.

He was immersed in the view, astonished by it. And that time, E.N.D. the pyro, didn't realize what was going on around him. For him, the world was only that. Only the fire.

* * *

Wherever there is smoke, there will be fire. That were the common and well known words. But for Lucy, it was a bit different. Wherever there is smoke, there will be fire. And wherever there was fire, Natsu would be there. Just like that.

She knew he was surrounded by darkness. But she also knew he didn't like and never asked for his job. He was a lost soul. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet, they were engaged. The day he proposed, she promised to be his light and never let him fall completely into the darkness.

Natsu was really trying to get away from the killer life, but the killer life didn't like the idea of letting him go. Earlier that day, when he told her he had another job, she had a bad feeling.

Now, as Lucy heard the news and the police sirens, she knew Natsu was in trouble. She hurried to the place the smoke came from. When she arrived there, she saw the flames and Natsu looking at them.

"Natsu?"

He turned around.

"Sorry Luce."

The sirens got louder and louder. The policemen started to move.

"I think I really screwed up this time."

He was arrested. And everything he tried building and changing went up in smoke, for there's no such thing as a happy ending for a tainted soul. There's no happy ending for those who fell in the darkness. Only two things are left for them. Only pain and sorrow.


	6. World 5 - The priestess and the demon

Natsu couldn't avoid staring at the gorgeous blonde priestess that walked around. He had never felt like that before. Of course he had seen many pretty humans before, but none were as fantastic as that priestess.

She had been kind to him, even though he was a demon. And not any demon. He was a demon lord, one of the most powerful of them.

He was almost gone when she found him and took care of him, nursing him back to his best. Lucy was her name and she had not only the looks, but also a kind and caring heart.

After everything, Natsu felt the need to be around her, so he didn't leave when he got better. He stayed around, hiding himself from the other priestesses and showing up just to Lucy.

Lucy had just entered the room he was hiding into. Natsu sneaked around and hugged her from behind, soon resting his head on her right shoulder.

"You should stop walking around in this type of clothing, Luce. You have no idea of what you do to me."

"You should have gone away a long time ago, Natsu."

"Well, I just can't. You're too addicting, Luce. Your smell, your looks, everything. The need to be around you is too strong for me to resist."

"Natsu, if somebody catches us like this, we will be in trouble."

"I don't care. I just want you and that's all I need."

Lucy was stunned. Had he just confessed? It couldn't be. A demon lord falling for a priestess? That's a scary scenery.

"Did you just confess?"

"What?"

"Did you just say you fell for me in such a way that you can't leave?"

"Yeah. Luce, come with me. Please."

She didn't answer. In fact, she had no idea of what answer she could give him. She couldn't deny she liked his company, but there was too much to consider before making a decision.

The door suddenly opened and another priestess entered the room, catching the two of them in a compromising position. The priestess was surprised at first, but soon she was ready to start a fight there.

"Get away from her, demon!"

Natsu didn't understand what was going on, while Lucy released herself from Natsu's arms to try to clear that huge misunderstanding.

"Stop Yukino, STOP! It's not what you are thinking!"

“He's dangerous Lucy! He's a demon, and worse, one of the demon lords! I won't let him taint you!”

Lucy was taken aback by Yukino's words. Natsu wasn't like that! Or was he?

"I... I would never do that. Lucy, if you don't want me, I won't force you."

Yukino couldn't react to that. What was going on there?! Lucy soon started to clear everything.

"Yukino, I know he's a demon lord. I know he's the second strongest of them. But he's not evil! You can't judge him before knowing him better!"

After everything, Lucy asked for some time to think. She loved to be a priestess, and to help others, but she also felt something for the demon lord.

Yukino ended up telling the higher ups about what happened and Lucy was called to explain herself and there she made her decision.

She was treated like a criminal by the higher priests and didn't want that anymore. Lucy told Natsu she would go with him, but only after she had realized her true feelings. Their love wasn't supposed to work or even exist, but they would go against the world if they needed to.

For their love was the purest there could exist, and nothing could get in the way of such a pure feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There's no smut in my writing." I say as I proceed to interrupt the chars when things start heating up~


	7. World 6 - The tank and the supporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, it's really an online game mmo style AU this one.  
> The prompt was Glory Days, so I thought this was the most fitting setting~

_KingSalamander is online. StarCaster is online._

It was unusual for both of them to log on at the same time. They used to play a lot together when they started that game, but now they hardly ever did so.

They knew each other outside the game. KingSalamander was a boy named Natsu Dragneel and StarCaster was a girl named Lucy Heartfillia. They were childhood friends, but as time passed, they started to lose contact.

They weren't a couple, although their party was permanent. He was the tank, she was the supporter and they were really powerful together.

They made many quests and chatted a lot, trying to run way from the real world. They unlocked new skills. Lucy was a cleric, although she was also called an enchanter, and now she had many different buffs and healing skills, but she still had some serious damage skills. Natsu was a spell knight, but he called himself a dragon knight. He had some crazy skills that were almost overpower and could even summon a fire dragon if necessary.

They cleared as many quests as they were able to and were now resting after defeating a powerful boss.

> **StarCaster: Too bad we can't do this more often.**
> 
> **KingSalamander: I miss the days everyone in our guild would log on and go on quests together.**
> 
> **StarCaster: Yeah, me too. The glory days of the fairies. Too bad we kinda disbanded.**
> 
> **KingSalamander: The future seems dark for us. Almost nobody can log on after all this time.**
> 
> **StarCaster: You know the new raid? We could gather the fairies for a last challenge.**
> 
> **KingSalamander: That's a great idea! But before anything... Remember when I asked if you wanted to be my couple?**
> 
> **StarCaster: Yeah, I remember. I wanted to but didn't have the ring or enough game coins at the time.**
> 
> **KingSalamander: Well... Are you still up for it? I finally got the ring.**
> 
> **StarCaster: Of course I am! Let's do it already!**

_KingSalamander and StarCaster are now a couple. Let's celebrate!_

Soon they finished contacting their friends from the guild and everybody agreed on taking on the new raid. A raid dungeon known for been so difficult that nobody was able to reach its end.

The day of the raid finally came. All of them were there, the fairies were ready to take on the challenge.

"This is our last challenge!" Those words were ringing inside their heads and just made them more excited.

They went deeper and deeper inside the raid and some of the members were lost. Soon they surpassed the point the others had reached before. Things just got worse and more difficult, and in the end, just on small party reached the last boss of the raid.

The small party of five people, whose members were KingSalamander, StarCaster, IceDevil, Titania and SkyDragon entered the boss room and started the fight.

It was a fierce fight, with the supporters casting buffs and healing spells while the tanks attacked the boss nonstop.

But KingSalamander went a bit ahead of the others and SkyDragon's spells couldn't reach him anymore. StarCaster realized what the plan was and told the others to hold the boss until they were prepared to finish it.

They called forth their ultimate spells and started to distract the boss. StarCaster started chanting her most powerful spell, while checking KingSalamander's stats.

The boss HP gauge went down to the last one and KingSalamander gave the signal. And then StarCaster finished chanting her ultimate spell.

**_< I call forth the chains of the stars. The twelve sealed gates, Zodiac Bind! > _ **

Chains came out of nowhere and wrapped around the boss, sealing its movements. Just what KingSalamander was waiting. His MP was full and the boss movements were sealed. It was time to finish the fight. His weapon started to shine, showing he was going to use a powerful skill.

_**< I'm the one who holds the dragon gem. Hear my voice and answer my call. Come forth, Fire Dragon King Igneel! > ** _

The huge fire dragon appeared and Natsu was on the top of its head. His weapon caught fire and he prepared the last skill.

_**< Combination skill: Fire Dragon's King flaming glaive! > ** _

The skill hit the boss and its HP dropped at once, soon reaching 0. The whole party collapsed after the defeat of the boss and a message appeared.

## Raid clear.

Soon all the players in the server knew the fairies were not gone.

Their glory days were not over.

_The < guild > Fairy Tail has cleared the raid < path to the apocalypse >. _

When the party that cleared the raid came out, they were received with cheers. They went to the heroes lobby, where the names of the players who cleared the last bosses in raids were registered.

And there it was. The party members, who dealt the most damage and who finished the boss.

And they partied all night after that. For a moment, it was like the glory days of the fairies were back. They knew it wouldn't last, but for both KingSalamander and StarCaster, it was more than enough.


	8. World 7 - Two magic nekos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever heard of bakenekos? They are cat-like youkais that have some scary powers, and when their tail divides in two, we call them nekomatas.
> 
> I hope you readers enjoy this one!

"Are you sure this cat isn't yours, Natsu?"

"I already told you, Lucy! If I had a freaking blue cat, I would remember it! It's not mine!"

Lucy and Natsu were roommates. And at the moment they were having an argument. The main cause: a weird cat that showed up out of nowhere and belonged to neither of them.

The cat looked at the two with wonder. The humans got closer and the cat's nose started to itch. It couldn't hold the sneeze for long and ended up sneezing at the two human's faces.

"Yuck! I'm going to kill this cat!"

"Calm down Lucy! It was just a sneeze! There's no need to kill the cat!"

And when Lucy tried to get the cat, it was already gone.

Nothing interesting happened after all of that confusion, that is, until the next day.

Lucy woke up with something fluffy near her. She looked around and saw pink cat ears. Soon, she started to pet them without thinking.

"Humm, so good..." Purred a voice she knew way too well.

"Natsu?! What the heck?! ~nyah~" They looked at each other and got surprised.

"Why do you have cat ears and tail?!" They screamed together.

Soon they were rolling around the house, messing things up with some weird powers they somehow got and had no idea on how to control them.

They just stopped when Natsu ended up pinning Lucy down in the middle of the living room, in a very suggestive position. Then, they heard the door opening and Lisanna coming in.

"Natsu, Lucy, are you..."

She then saw the position they were in and took a step back.

"Sorry for interrupting. I will leave, so you two can continue what you were doing."

"It's not like that!" They screamed together and made Lisanna stay.

After they told her all the story, she looked at her two friends who were throwing small magic spells at each other by waving their tails.

"I think you two were possessed by bakenekos. Or maybe you received bakeneko's powers from something."

"So, what we do now? We have no idea of how to control these powers!" Said Natsu.

"I read somewhere that bakenekos can only control their powers if their emotions aren't in the way. So, you two have to be truthful to your feelings." Commented Lisanna, just before she exited the apartment.

Natsu and Lucy were left alone, with the powers rampaging around them. Lucy already had an idea of what could be interfering in the powers, but she didn't want to say that out loud.

Natsu was certain of what he had to do, but he was afraid of ruining everything. They were both blushing, and decided to end that as fast as they could.

"Natsu..."

"Lucy..."

"I want to tell you something... I li-li... I like you!" They said together again, this time becoming really surprised by the words.

The powers stopped rampaging and they heard somebody snicker in the background. They turned around and saw the cause of that mess, the blue cat who showed its double tail.

"We will kill you, damn cat!" They roared and launched themselves at the nekomata, and started chasing it around the apartment, until Lisanna opened the door and the cat jumped at her.

"Happy! Found you!"

Natsu and Lucy stopped. So, the cat was Lisanna's all this time.

"So, how did things go?" Lisanna asked.

"We confessed. To each other." They answered while turning their faces away from each other and blushing hard.

They didn't tell Lisanna it was her cat that caused everything. But thanks to Happy, they finally got together, although that didn't mean they would forgive the cat.

"And now we are going to kill that damn cat!" They said before going back to the chase, leaving a confused Lisanna behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the mythology in this one was made up okay? Some parts were reserched, but some was all for the plot to move.  
> Also, Lisanna is a nice girl and she just wanted her friends to stop pining for each other.


	9. World 8 - Best friends and a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, and the prompt was Cold.  
> Based on ED 15 au, hope you guys like it!

The last time they had seen each other was during fall. It had been a nice reunion and they chatted and had lots of fun together, just like the old days.

The old summer days when they used to hang out together and were really close friends. But it all changed when she started dating. And soon, he also started to date as a way to forget what he had lost because he waited way too much.

Now, it was midwinter and Lucy was walking alone. The streets were covered by snow, but it didn't matter to her. So, she kept walking, trying to forget what had just happened between her and her boyfriend.

Natsu was annoyed. He hated winter, snow and that terrible cold weather. To him, the summer heat that people complained so much about was better than that icy-cold wind hitting his face all the time.

He kept walking until he stumbled upon a familiar face. And if I say he wasn't surprised, I would be lying.

"Luce? What are you doing walking alone in this weather?!"

"I can ask you the same question, Natsu. You usually don't go out during winter because you hate the cold."

He got closer and hugged her tightly.

"You're so cold Lucy! Let's go to a warm place."

Soon they were at a cafe (Natsu was the one paying for everything) and Lucy finally found the courage to tell him everything.

"So, I guess you want to know why I was walking alone in a weather like this."

"You can be quite sure I wanna know, Luce. But only if you want to tell me."

"Do you remember that Dan guy?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend. I caught him cheating on me with that Mary."

"That jerk! I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" Said Lucy while holding his arm. "I... I already got over it. There's no need to do something like that."

"If you say so..."

"So, how are things between you and Lisanna?"

"We broke up. Things weren't working very well and she liked somebody else, so we decided it was better to break up."

"So, we're both single. That's quite funny."

They chatted and chatted for a long time, having fun together like they hadn't done in such a long time. Even after such a long time apart, they were still best friends. Or at least that was what they thought.

As they walked home together, Lucy asked a question.

"Hey Natsu, are we still best friends?"

Natsu stopped for a moment and brushed it off.

"I don't think so. I guess we're best friends and a bit more. Now, I have no idea of what this bit more could be."

And they kept walking, but they didn't feel the cold around them.

Because when they were together, everything became warm.

Their friendship was like a fire, making the cold go away. And maybe, that warm feeling could be the bit more Natsu talked about. But for now, their warm friendship was more than enough.


End file.
